Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services supporting businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, domain name system (DNS) servers, network switches, routers, data storage devices, and so on. A given data center can have hundreds or thousands of interconnected server nodes communicating with each other and external devices via a switching architecture comprising switches, routers, etc. Data centers can be configured for virtualization, permitting the server nodes to share network interface cards (NICs), hard disk drives, or other hardware. Virtualized environments typically require less hardware, thereby reducing power, floor space, cabling, and costs associated of running a data center.